


Przemyślenia z otchłani

by Szczuropies



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Co ja właśnie zrobiłam?
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/pseuds/Szczuropies
Summary: Zbyt dużo emocji + Mads + Koniec bohatera Madsa = To





	1. Chapter 1

Nieśmiertelność nie była rajem, ani też piekłem. Nieśmiertelność była brakiem.  
Brakiem własnego ciała, które zmieniło się w cząstki rozsypane po wymiarach. Zostały zaledwie czarne, spopielone resztki, zniszczone przez kosmiczną energię, potężniejszą niż cokolwiek był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, potężniejsze niż władający nią Dormammu.  
Brakiem własnych myśli. Wszystkie mieszały się ze sobą w Mrocznym Wymiarze, tworząc plątaninę umysłów, w której nie dało się dojść, który należał do ciebie. Cały czas żyjesz wśród innych istnień, zaglądając w ich najgłębsze lęki, kiedy oni widzieli twoje.  
Brakiem zmysłów, które zostały zmienione w jeden wspólny. Wielką mieszankę, która czuje wszystko, a jednocześnie nie da się odróżnić poszczególnych elementów. Przestajesz szukać różnic między widzeniem a słyszeniem wszechobecnej ciemności, bo nie jesteś w stanie i tak ich znaleźć.  
Ale to się zmieni, bo Dormammu jest łaskawy i ma plan, bo pozwolił na powrót na ziemię najpotężniejszemu sojusznikowi. Niech pan uważa, panie doktorze.


	2. Chapter 2

Pierwszy krok był zaskoczeniem. Miał ukazywać całą potęgę i dumę Kaecilius, której nie odebrała mu nieśmiertelność. Zamiast tego, gdy postawił stopę na ziemi, ugięły się pod nim nogi i był zmuszony podtrzymać się ściany by nie upaść. Jego organizm zdawał się być poskładany z małych kawałków, które w całości trzymała tylko magia i materia Dormamu. Każdy oddech zdawał się być dla płuc czymś nowym, odwykłe od pracy nie były w stanie zrobić dużego wdechu. Mag wciąż nie otworzył oczu. Nie czuł się gotowy na kolejny zmysł, już było ich zbyt dużo. Cały ten smród spalin zdawał się go otaczać, powoli zaciskając pętlę, od której nie był w stanie się odciąć. Dźwięki próbowały dostać się w głąb jego umysłu i rozbić czaszkę od środka. Ubranie gryzło go w skórę, jak tysiące czerwonych mrówek, w niczym nie przypominając delikatnego materiału jego dawnych szat. Na języku czuł spaleniznę własnego ciała.  
\- Niech pan się odsunie – warknął jakiś wyjątkowo niegrzeczny przechodzień. Trzeba było iść, zacząć realizować plan jak najszybciej, bo on patrzy. On zawsze patrzył ze swojego miejsca w nieśmiertelności. Nie chciał marnować ani sekundy, nieznanego dla niego, czasu na bezsensowne próby dojścia do siebie przez swojego ziemskiego sprzymierzeńca.  
Kaecillius wyprostował się na ile pozwolił mu wymęczony kręgosłup i otworzył oczy. Było za jasno, za kolorowo, za wiele światła. Chciał jak najszybciej uciec do ciemności, z której dopiero co się uwolnił, ale tego nie zrobił. Spojrzał w dół i dostrzegł, że Dormamu nie przywrócił mu dawnych szat. Zamiast nich ubrany był w ciemnoszary garnitur. To zdawało się być obrazą dla całego magicznego jestestwa. Całkowicie niemagiczny strój, przez który nie wyróżniał się niczym ze sfory ludzkich biznesmenów. Planów jednak nie mógł kwestionować, znał je, mistrz z pewnością wszystko przemyślał, teraz wystarczyło tylko wykonać zadanie i cierpieć odrobinę krócej. Wciąż z jedną ręką na ścianie zaczął powoli iść w stronę górującego nad miastem Avengers Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, jak mam być szczera, to nie mam pojęcia co z tego wyjdzie, ile będzie mieć części, jak się zakończy, ale powoli formuje mi się w głowie jakiś plan.  
> Krótkie mi to cholerstwo wychodzi.


End file.
